La nouvelle Crows
by paulinoupandapwaa
Summary: Aya, jeune fille de 15 ans qui découvre que Ayato n'est pas son vrai père. Sa mère lui dit qu'il n'y a aucuns problèmes pour qu'elle aille retrouver son vrai père qui a eu un fils avant elle... Elle part le retrouver à Suzuran.


Bonjours à tous ! :D Alors ! Déjà je me présente w, Paulinoupandapwaa ! Vous verrez mon prenom dans mon profil quand je l'aurais terminé . Donc voici mon premier chapitre de Crows Zero :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Et s'il vous plaît sur les commentaires, dites-moi toute la vérité :D Ce que vous en pensez comment je pourrais modifier les textes , etc...! w En vous souhaitant bonne lecture a tous :D! Subi!

**Chapitre-1: Le debut.**

-Maman !Mon putain de Bento ! Il est où !

*cut cut cut cut cut...*

-Qui a dit "PUTAIN ! de bento" que j'lui éclate sa face dans le tofu périmé qui est dans l'frigo!

*mère enragée*

-Euuuh... Part tranquilement sur la pointe des pieds vers la sortie.

-Toi ! stop! Fille inculte qui dit des insultes dans ma maison ! Tord une louche avec ses deux mains. Approche que je t'éclate ta face dans le tofu -héhéhé- !

-Mais... Maman... Tu sais, pas la peine de t'énerver... Ton bento est toujours aussi bon ! C'est à cause de ça que je dit des gros mots ! Parce que je le veux vite dans mon sac !

-Oooh! C'est vrai ça ma petite pucelle ? :3 -Hihi- sa me fait plaisir ça ! Tiens ton bento !Lui donne toute contente.

- Petite...Pucelle ?-blazée...Bon bon bon! J'y vais à ce soir !

-Bye bye !

-Pfff ! Comment on peut mériter d'une mère pareille ...

Bon ! Petite explication ! Alors, tout d'abord, ma mère ! Lyli kanawa, 35 ans, infirmière dans une école primaire de Tokyo. Très effrayante quand elle le veut et d'une puissance phénoménale! C'est au cour de Judo qu'elle a rencontrée mon père d'ailleur. Il s'appelle Ayato Kanawa, 40 ans professeur de judo.

Puis moi ! Aya Kanawa 15 ans, Lycéenne, enfin pas encore ! A la fin de l'année et après les vacances -Héhé- Enfin je ne serais plus avec ces types louches de ma classe. Et ces idiote qui croient être spendides alors qu'elles sont vraiment affreuses...Raalala ! Pourquoi moi être tomber dans une classe comme ça pour ma fin d'année T-T La vie est trop injuste !

M'enfin, après que mon père ai décider de m'initier au judo voilà comment je suis devenue championne de judo du à un moment où j'ai commencé à me lasser du judo avant le championnat j'ai découvert le Kick boxing! J'avais 12 ans quand je commencait. Alors que le judo j'avais commencé dès mes 6 ans. Depuis mes 14 ans j'ai arrêté le judo et j'ai continué le Kick! Voilà où j'en suis version sport !

"-Ma fille ! Tu dois apprendre à te protèger dès le départ ! Voilà pourquoi je vais t'enseigner le Judo ! Un art puissant sans faiblesse ! -Niahahahaha- !

-d'accord papa -' "

M'enfin ! Ca reste louche qu'il me laisse arrêter... Laissons passer ça ! Du moment qu'il m'emmerde plus avec le judo j'lui fous la paix aussi !

Question école, c'est pas trop mon fort... On va dire que mes notes sont vraiment... Nullissimes... Sur 350 élèves je finis 349 -' Mais ! Cette année j'ai énormèment augmenter ! j'ai pas vraiment finit dernière ! C'est un bon début non ? Au lycée je dois impérativement augmenter mes notes ... Passons ce méfait ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ma dernière semaine ! Je dois fêter ça avec mes amis !

En parlant d'ami :

-Hé Aya ! Attends moi ! Il pris un pas de course et arrivais à côté de moi essouflé .

-Tiens, salut Mazaké, quoi de beau ? Je marchais toujours tranquilement pour arriver au lycée et devant moi je voyais les geeks de ma classe se faire raquéter par deux idiot à la coupe affreuse avec des pantalons bizares. Je m'approcha et les entendis menacer les geeks :

-Bon refile nous tout ton fric avec les jeux que t'as dans ton sac ! Dépêche ! Si tu veux pas avoir les frères Mikami sur ton dos sale gamin!

-Ouais refilés nous tout bande de mioches, allés !

-Mais... Non par pitié ! Nous avons économiser tellement pour acheter la...

-On s'en tape de ça! Tu l'as pas encore compris gamin !

-Mais s'il vvous...

-Ta gueule !

Alors qu'il allait donner un coup de poing à ce pauvre geek, je lachas mon sac, couru vers ces types et donna un coup de pied aux côtes par derrière au futur donneur de coups de poings au geek. Il tomba à terre et ce retourna.

-Putain salope ! Méle toi de tes affaires ! Dégage ! Takeshi ! Occupe toi de cette bouffonne ! On va la tuerrrr ! -Crie de guerre a la con -'

-Pfff! Et tu crois me faire peur sale mioche, avec ta tronche de cake et ton pantalon cradot que t'as pas changé depuis 3 jours au moins ?

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? T'as aucunes preuves !

-Si, la tache de mayonnaise sur ta jambe droite...

-Tss ! N'importe quoi ! C'est pas de la mayonnaise déjà mais de la moutarde oki !

-Ah ! Tu vois j'avais raison !

-Et tant que l'on y est ça fait pas 3 jours mais 2 alors tu vas pas nous faire chier ok ?

-Hum... On s'en fout c'est quand même crade -' Bon ! Revenons à nos moutons. Je craquais mes doigt sous l'effet de quelques frissons en entendant déjà le discourt de ma mère version horreur "Enfant inculte ! comment oses-tu encore te battre ! Toi qui est une fille ! Vas te travestir en mec et me fais plus chier à te battre !" en me lanceant les radits qu' elle a acheté pour les nouilles de ce soir-'... Allé, approche sale rat que je te mette à terre pour que tu laches ces pauvres geeks.

-Comment ça sale rat ! Tu vas crever on va bien rigoler après !

-Approche au lieu de gaspiller ta salive sale rat.

Il approcha en courant, sauta et attaqua avec un front kick*, je le bloqua avec mes bras en faisent une croix fixe et solide à la cage torasique. Je risposta avec un middle kick* en voyant qu'il était bien solide pour une brindille. Je savais en tout cas que mon uniforme allait être taché.

Il reçu le middle kick dans les côtes droites de plein fouet je continua en lui refilant un crochet du gauche. Je me disais que la partie était déjà terminée... Oh dommage, je m' était bien amusée , mais rien n'était sûr. Il prit un point fixe et stable avec ces pieds et attendait les prochains coups. Je baissas ma garde, pris mon sac et repartais vers le lycée.

-Hé ce n'est pas encore fini ! Reviens sale conne !

-Peut être pas pour toi mais pour moi si. Allez à plus les nazes ! Je repartis et je vis Mazaké me rejoindre.

-Vas crever sale chienne ! Tu vas avoir affaire à notre classe !La première B de Suzuran très vite t'inquiètes pas pour ça ! Batarde ! Pute !

-Pourquoi tu a arrêter le combat tout à coup ? Ce n'est pas normal de ta part. Normalement ça fini en bain de sang à chaques fois...Et là tu te laisse insulter?

-C'est gars là c'est pas que dales, déjà j'aurais leur classe de merde dans les pattes et en plus je savais déjà qu'ils venaient de Suzuran. Alors pas la peine de continuer pour m'attirer des pépins...Je continuais de marcher jusqu'au collège et là j'entendis un des frére derrière moi arriver en gueulant sans que je puisse me retourner et me défendre je finis à terre à cause d'un front kick* dans le dos. Je resta parterre et je le sentis me retourner :

-T'avais qu'à pas toucher à mon frère connasse !

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de me donner un coup de poing je lui choppas le bras d'un coup sec et le fit tomber avec un croche patte en même temps. Je me releva et mis mon pied sur lui.

-Oki j'ai attaqué par dérrière, je m'essuya avec la manche droite de ma chemise, mais moi au moins c'était une bonne raison. Je lui cracha sur son T-Shirt, et ramène t'est pote de suzuran que l'on rigole un peu, tu viens de te mettre à terre par une fille, heureux ? Tu veux que l'on continue ? Mon pied s'enfonça de plus en plus dans sa cage torasique, il m'avait énervée. D'une tape à l'épaule je retourna ma téte et vis Shiruzaki, de ces yeux bleu clair d'anglais, il me lança un regard froid pour arrêter. Il avait raison j'allais vraiment m'attirer des ennuis si je l'envoyais à l'hopital. J'enleva mon pied, repris mon sac en reprenant le chemin, à ma droite Mazaké et à ma gauche Shiruzaki.

Mazaké était plus petit que moi de quelques centimètre seulement, typiquement japonnais, il avait des yeux noirs et ses cheveux était aussi souple et tenace qu'un sac de boxe. J'ai commencé à lui parler quand j'ai commencé le kick,donc 3 ans que je le connais, c'est lui qui ma apris les premières attaques de kick. Shirusaki lui était métisse, anglais et japonais. Il faisait une tête de plus que moi avec des yeux bleu clair glacial. Brrrr ! rien que d'y penser ! Je l'ai connus au judo à mes 6 ans, il était rester sur le côté en attendant que ses 2 gardes du corps finissent leurs entraînement, c'est à ce moment que je l'ai invité à venir participer. Ralala ! Dire qu'il était tout mignon petit ! uwu

M'enfin ! Ces deux là sont mes meilleurs amis ! Et je ne les changerais pas si facilement !

Arrivée au Lycée je les saluas et j'arriva dans la classe, j'ouvris la porte un chahut pas possible commençait en n'arrivant vers moi :

-Aya ! Mais t'as fais quoi là au juste t'es folle ou quoi ?

-Ca va mal finir pour toi cet été ! Il vont te chopper dans un coin et...

-STOP ! Un lourd silence tomba -', qui vous a tout dit ?

-Bah les geeks biensûr ! Tu as été courrageuse mais ça va mal finir !

Je regarda les geeks ils étaient heureux d'être en vie et d'avoir tout leur argent :

-Ils n'avaient qu'à pas trainer à côté de notre collège et raquéter ces pauvres geeks! Un minimum merde ! Mon sang commençait à chauffer j'allais vite m'énerver.

-Et tu te crois puissante après avoir sauver des geeks ?

Sakami venait de se poser devant moi avec les 2 pinbèches qui se plaçaient à côté. J'avais vraiment horreur de cette fille, elle était tous que je n'étais pas : Jalouse, idiote, nul, peureuse, joueuse avec les gars et question mentalité n'en parlons pas -'.Ok! Je l'admet, elle était peut être belle avec un bonnet C ! De longs cheveux chatains bouclés avec un fer -u-. Mais je suis fière très fière ! D' avoir une petite poitrine ! Des cheveux noir qui m'arrive en bas des épaules (d'ailleur je devrais passer chez le coiffeur -.-). Alors je n'ai aucuns regret, je lui lanca un regard noir tueur :

-Et toi, tu te crois belle après être passée chez le chirugien? Ils ont eu besoin d'aide et je les ai aidé alors n'en rajoute pas oki ? Le ton de ma voix disait bien que je ne voulais aucunes réponses à ce que je venais de lancer. Elle était choquée, sûrement de savoir que je le savais -héhé-. Bien fait pour elle! M'enfin elle repartit à sa place et tout le monde l'imita.

Le cours se passait bien, il parlait des examins finaux pfff ! Ils ont que ça à dire ...Examin, examin ! Fait chier ! M'enfin je le passe et je me fais plus chier hein ^^ ! Voici un bon plan -héhé- !

! Au lieu de dormir vous pourriez suivre notre dernier cours de l'année ! S'il vous plaît !

-Hmpff... Oui monsieur.

-Bien alors reprenon...

Heureusement que c'est ma dernière année ici j'aurait pas tenue ici sinon... Avec l'autre pinbeche et ces geeks !

*Ding ding ding*

-Enfin ! Terminé ! Je me leva prix mon sac et laissa toute les affaire sur la table, fini plus revenir ici ! Puisqu'il ne restera que l'examin à passer -héhé-. Youhou ! Terminé ! Terminé ! TERMINE ! Je courrais dans le couloir comme un lapin toute contente, -hihi- j'arriva à la classe de Mazaké et de Shirusaki. Hé ! On rentre ensemble ?

-Oé pourquoi pas, me répondit gentilement Mazaké.Tu viens Shiru' ?

-Désolé, j'ai a faire, on se retrouve demain hein. Il passa à côté de moi et me dit doucement à l'oreille : "T'inquiète, ils vont payer ce qu'ils ont voulus faire à nos geeks". Allez, bye vous deux !

-Bye !

-Bye...

-Bon ! Aya ! on rentre ?

-Euh... Je vais rentrer toute seule tout compte fait Mazaké... A demain !

- Ah bé... A demain !

Je sortie de la classe et pris le chemin pour partir du lycée. Ma mère allait me tuer -' Ma manche était salie de sang...M'erff... Comment je vais gérer cette situation -'. En rentrant chez moi j'enleva mes chaussures et partis vers ma chambre, ma mère m'interpella.

-Aya ! Décends s'il te plaît ! Moi et Ayato on doit te parler !

-Hmm? oki j'arrive. Je me faisais déjà une scène de la morale de ma mère et de mon père -' Même depuis ce matin... Mais, pourquoi ma mère avait appellé mon père par son prènom ? J'arriva dans la salle a manger, ma mère me fit un geste de la main pour que je m'assois, c'était du serieux, vue leurs têtes d'entèrements c'était grâve. Je m'assiais et attendit qu'ils parlent.

- Voila Aya, mon père avait pris la parole, Maman va pas bien et va devoir partir à l'hôpital.

-Et où est le problème ? Si au moins elle reviens à la maison guérie?

-T'inquiète pas je vais revenir à la maison, mais le problème est que Ayato peut pas te garder...

-Attends, pourquoi tu appelle papa par son prénom ? Je commençais vraiment à m'inquièter.

-Parce que... Ayato n'est pas ton vrai père...

-HEIN !

**A suivre dans le prochain chapitre-héhé-**


End file.
